


Bi-Not-So-Curious & The Former Virgin

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Almost Nonsensical Drabble, And I want for Noah to find love again, Drabble, F/F, F/M, I just want Audrey to be happy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Much future canon divergence, Multi, OOC, Out of Character, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: It's a turbulent year for Audrey following the kiss with Noah and Zoe.





	Bi-Not-So-Curious & The Former Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally think much of the show based off the movie. But then I gave it another chance and ended up loving it. I love Noah (he shares my love of horror), and I love Audrey. And I kind of wish that those two and Zoe could have been a thing because S2 Ep4, man...
> 
> So...have a oneshot!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She calls herself ‘bi-curious’, but she knows on the inside that she’s just bi. Less interested in guys, probably one or two for every girl she’s had a crush on. But on the bi part of the spectrum nonetheless.

So when Audrey kisses Noah, and then Zoe kisses her, her veins feel like they’re ablaze. She’s drawn to them both, desperate to drag them closer.

The curious part definitely doesn’t exist anymore.

 

Zoe’s dead. Noah’s hurting, months after the fact. And that’s when they tumble into bed together.

She winces as he penetrates—fingers have been the most she’s experienced before—and bites her lip as it hurts, but it isn’t long until they’re moving in sync, kissing and touching and biting at each other. There’s love there, but it’s not the kind that had been budding between Noah and Zoe; it’s a long-standing friendship where they need that comfort more than ever, and in more ways they had imagined. Orgasm is quick, found easily, but it’s not about the pleasure; she’s missing someone too.

Holding each other afterwards, tears slips silently down Noah’s cheeks. It’s not the first time she wishes she could bring Zoe back for him.

 

They pretend a few times they hang out that it never happened. But it becomes harder to ignore when the calendar ticks over into another month, and for two days, Audrey begs non-stop for her no-show period to arrive.

She swears never to tell him about those two days. But after it starts, she breathes easier, and near-equilibrium between them returns.

 

She neither expects nor welcomes the pangs of jealousy when Noah finally falls in love again.

She’s not sure if it’s because solely because if him. But it’s definitely something to do with him.

When he kisses his new girlfriend in front of her, she’s happy for him, but it doesn’t stop her longing for something to fill the void left by her own losses.

 

Noah’s girlfriend introduces her to her cousin around four weeks after integrating herself into their group.

She’s absolutely gorgeous, and her heart pounds behind her ribs. Guilt fills her, but she knows it’s what Rachel would have wanted her to do.

She’ll never be over what happened to Rachel, but swears she’ll let herself be happy. For her.

 

Things look decidedly up when the town goes an entire year without an incident. An entire year without a murder.

Audrey lies back on her bed, one arm around Noah while he holds his girlfriend, and the other around her own sweetheart. It’s new, and she’s frightened that she’s going to lose her, and she hates the nightmares of murder and misery that crop up every night to haunt her.

But she’s not going to let the past ruin her.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it kind of sucks, but I'm trying to get out of my perfectionism habit of rereading everything and editing until my eyes bleed and still think it sucks at the end anyway. :/


End file.
